


Her Special Rui

by paynesgrey



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-27
Updated: 2006-01-27
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Rui felt like Shizuka treated him like she did the other three, that he wasn't so lucky or special at all.





	Her Special Rui

At first, Rui didn’t think he was very lucky, at least, not at lucky as the other three.

After all, when she came back, she had given them all a kiss on the mouth, the same way for all four of them, the same feeling for all four of them. And as much as he wanted it, she wasn’t going to give him special treatment. She was not that way.

She was an angel, he agreed with himself, more an angel than anyone else, but sometimes her subtle little games and open heart didn’t seem very angelic to him. Did she know how he felt? Surely, she must.

Whether or not she knew how she hurt him, how plainly equal he felt to everyone else, it was just how things were – how Shizuka _was_, and he felt there was no changing that.

But he couldn’t help it, with the way she said his name in a breathy sigh, or looked at him adoringly with sparkling eyes, that maybe – just maybe – he would be lucky enough to have her heart, that she would someday regard him seriously.

All his hope had vanished when she left for Paris that day. All his luck turned sour when she announced her engagement. No, he just didn’t feel special at all, and even Tsukushi’s friendship hardly made it better – barely made the pain go away.

And when even Tsukushi left, chasing after her dream just the same way as he had for Shizuka, he just knew that _she_ would be lucky, that the dreams Tsukushi had would come true.

_If only I ... _

As Tsukushi drove off that day in his car, he walked away alone and couldn’t help wonder if he’d ever be lucky – and he realized that for his heart, he’d never been really lucky at all in his life.

Then, as he stared at the ground, he watched as shoes of strangers pattered softly against the cement, and when he saw a lavish well-traveled pair, he looked up momentarily, yet hopefully, and then his horrible luck seemed to fade away.

He saw her and smiled.

_I came back for my true love, she said smiling with a serious look that she gave only to him._

He took her into his arms and filled with warmth. He couldn’t believe that his time hoping had paid off, and now, for once, he was really and truly her special one.

FIN  



End file.
